


The Taste Of Love

by Alexandra_Lovely



Category: Rick and Morty, adult swim - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, doofus rick is precious fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Lovely/pseuds/Alexandra_Lovely
Summary: Sometimes Morty couldn’t believe what a sweet tooth Rick was.There were all sorts of candies around the lab and it’s surroundings, chocolate bars, candy canes, candies from around the galaxies, colourful wrappers sticking to random surfaces.On one hand it was driving Morty mad.But on the other hand, he couldn’t control himself any longer, gazing up from his experiment and over to the lanky man, who was watering plants in his special ‘garden corner’, consuming the ridiculous amount of candy as he did daily, while swaying to the tune in his headphones.





	The Taste Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, mom.

Sometimes Morty couldn’t believe what a sweet tooth Rick was. 

There were all sorts of candies around the lab and it’s surroundings, chocolate bars, candy canes, candies from around the galaxies, colourful wrappers sticking to random surfaces. 

On one hand it was driving Morty mad. 

But on the other hand, he couldn’t control himself any longer, gazing up from his experiment and over to the lanky man, who was watering plants in his special ‘garden corner’, consuming the ridiculous amount of candy as he did daily, while swaying to the tune in his headphones.

He couldn’t forbid the man to do so, after all, candies and his plants were the only thing that kept him sane on this lonely planet, probably. 

While finishing a mission in the J19ζ7 he accidentally broke into Rick’s house, and when the agents from the Citadel ran after him, the only way to open and run into the portal, was by pushing the lanky man into the portal with him. 

That’s how the ‘Evil’ Morty got a... roommate? Yeah, whatever. ‘Doofus’ Rick wasn’t ever much of a bother anyway. He was friendly, shy, could start crying from being harshly spoken to and generally was very quiet, only listening to his favourite tunes while wearing his self-made headphones. 

Most of the time he read books or baked some deliciously smelling goods.

Morty couldn’t lie, he grew fond of the soft-hearted, blue haired man who always seemed to be in a good mood, and sometimes offered him chocolate, when Morty wasn’t too busy building new machines.

It was almost as if Morty was the older one in their weird relationship, of which neither of them ever spoke of. Not that he minded. Rick was too much of a sweetheart to be in charge anyways. 

Morty collected himself again, after letting his mind wander off, and placed his screwdriver away, watching Rick intensely, noticing something he hasn’t noticed before.

Even though the man was thin, a little bit thinner than the other Ricks, there was just... something different about him. Something that wasn’t there months ago, before Morty abducted him from his planet. 

Rick just stopped watering, placing his improvised watering can on the floor, not once stopping his little dance, smiling with closed eyes at the song in his headphones.

Morty couldn’t help but grin as he understood that Rick grew thicker from all the candy he ate. 

He had a feminine swing to his hips, anyways, maybe because he was sober all the time, while the other Ricks stumbled around, wasted, so there was little to note about the way they moved, or their posture. 

But the way his hips filled out the too-tight brown pants now, the fabric not slugging down anymore like they did a time ago, made Morty’s skin prickle with a feeling he didn’t want to feel.

Rick’s cheeks were also not as sunken in as they were before, his face a healthier colour. And between his lips, as always, a lollipop, colouring his tongue blue. 

With a barely audible groan Morty leaned back, sinking further into his comfortable chair. 

Rick was too absorbed into his music and a book he randomly found on the floor, to notice the other male stare at him for a long amount of time. 

The movement he did next made goosebumps form on Morty’s skin, his sudden hard-on pressing against the zipper of his jeans. 

“Fuck... Are you being serious,” Morty whispered through clenched teeth, his fingers numbly undoing his pants. 

Rick hollowed his cheeks around his lollipop, sucking up and down, the straw between his thin fingers. He then pulled the candy out completely, watching it thoughtfully for a moment, then giving the blue candy kitten licks with his tongue, smiling at the book in his other hand.

With a sudden rage Morty realized that he’s been palming himself through his briefs, his mind concentrated only on the man in the distance. 

He jumped up with a frustrated groan, evoking the other man’s interest, making him look up from his book. 

Rick looked surprised, to say the least. He slowly reached out towards his lollipop, pulling it out of his mouth with an audible ‘pop’. 

Morty stared at him from under his eyebrows, head hanging low, both hands flat on the table, propping him up, making him look scary, and angrier than Rick has ever seen him. 

And then Morty’s eye found something that was the last straw. 

A thin line of spit connected between the damned lollipop, and Rick’s tongue.

Morty pushed his tools and experiments to one side, not bothered by the sounds of glass breaking, swung over his desk, and marched towards the blue haired man, whose eyes were the sizes of two moons, blue orbs shimmering with tears.

Damnit, it was so easy to make him cry! Morty would take advantage of that, if Rick would only give him one single reason to do so. 

But right now all Morty wanted, was to yank the man by his hair towards the old couch in the back of the lab, and put his spit covered lips to good use. 

He breathed heavily, feeling more dominative than ever. It was such a huge bonus that he grew taller than Rick, build muscle, he towered over the scared man, who had dropped his book and stared into his eyes like a caught deer.

His hands went, involuntary, up to Rick’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands, then pulling at them till a tear ran down Rick’s cheek. 

Rick’s hurt sob echoed in Morty’s ears and then he fucking lost it.

The younger male cornered the scientist, grabbing his wrists at some point, and pinning them on each side of his head. 

If he wouldn’t feel the animalistic lust and hunger inside him, it could almost seem romantic. The flowers and plants around them, the purple moon of their lonely planet shining through the broken window, and the flickering fire from the experimental oven Morty previously lit. 

They stood there for a few good minutes, just staring at each other, because Morty absorbed the view in front of him. And God, it was something to see...

Rick’s spit and sugar covered lips, the irresistible way he blushed, and the way his different eyes stared at Morty in fear and anticipation of, what exactly, was to come. 

Morty muttered a breathless ‘fuck’ under his breath, and raised his hand to force Rick’s chin higher with his fingers, running his thumb along the man’s rosy bottom lip. 

Not in control of his body anymore, he leaned in and crushed their lips together, feeling Rick stiffen and then relax, his lips softer than any cotton candy there ever was. 

He pulled away for just a second, taking a mental photograph of the man in front of him, his eyes closed, soft mouth parted, then leaned back in, prying the other man’s lips open, tasting the sweetness of the lollipop, and the natural sweetness of his Rick’s mouth. 

He intertwined their tongues, pressing Rick further into the wall, almost crushing him with his weight, because he needed them to be closer, so, so much closer. He pressed their chests together, biting down onto Rick’s bottom lip, hard, evicting a high-pitched moan from the other man.

Eventually Morty forced himself to pull away, just to place hot open-mouthed kisses up and down Rick’s jawline, moving lower to the fluttering pulse.

Rick panted above him, a whimper escaping his throat as Morty pressed a leg up into his crotch. 

“M-Morty,” Rick moaned softly, trying to break his wrists free from Morty’s tight grip. “Wh-What are you d-doing?”

Morty snorted softly. Well, wasn’t Rick a sweetheart? First he let Morty manhandle him, corner him into the wall and give him a hard on, then he’s asking him what’s it all about. 

Maybe he was a doofus after all.

“What do you think I’m doing,” Morty asked fake-sweetly against Rick’s neck, trying to last a few moments longer, just so he wouldn’t bite down onto the vulnerable blue line too soon. 

He wanted this to last a little bit longer, he wanted the time to stop, so he could have hours, no, days, to destroy Rick and build him up again. 

Morty felt Rick’s facade crumble, the moment Rick tilted his head to the other side, giving Morty full access to his pulse, breathing hot and ragged, whimpers leaving his lips every few seconds. 

And, Jesus fucking Christ, he was hard, erection straining his brown pants, grinding, like a cheap whore against Morty’s leg. 

“I-I thin- God!- I think,” Morty grazed his teeth against Rick’s skin, admiring the hickeys he previously left on the other’s jawline. “I think y-you want t-to- ahhh!- to...”

He stopped, eyes closing in embarrassment. 

Morty pulled away, grabbing his chin with one hand, while the other still held the fragile wrists of the other male tightly. 

He gazed deeply into the others eyes, sweat under his eyepatch not bothering him not for one second. 

“Yes? What do you think, Rick. Tell me.”

Rick swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, drops of sweat mixing with drops of tears. 

Watching Rick’s inner battle was a huge amusement to Morty, and he admired himself for his self-control and his ability to wait. 

The man in front of him took short breaths in search for, less harsh words, to describe their situation. 

“I said,” Morty grabbed Rick’s chin again, rougher this time, resisting the urge to savour the taste of the other’s lips again, keeping the demanding attitude. “Tell me.”

Rick breathed out a shaky breath, then looked Mort in the eye, and said, “I think y-you want t-to h-have... s-sex w-w-with me?”

Morty grinned meanly, pushing Rick’s bangs out of the way. 

“Come on, babe,” he whispered. “Say ‘fuck me’. Go on.”

Rick looked mortified. His bottom lip trembled, and he bit down onto it with his stupid, stupid front teeth, with this stupid, stupid gap between them, and this innocence he portrayed was soiled by the barely noticeable humping he performed on Morty’s leg, and Morty felt dizzy with lust, his blood boiling in his veins. But he was not giving in. Not until his picture perfect, shy, innocent Rick would say the short sentence like a lewd slut. 

“Please n-no, Morty,” Rick plead. “Please d-don’t make m-me swear, p-please!”

Morty knew how much Rick hated swearing. It was one of his high morals which he had. No stealing, no lying, no killing, for Christ’s sake... he was like a fine, young Lady from a posh 19-century British household, with all his morals. 

Being a curious nature, Morty slid a hand down Rick’s body, deciding to put the older man and his high standards to a test.

“Oh, babe,” Morty laughed breathlessly. “It’s as if you like being told to do filthy stuff, don’t you?”

Rick threw his head against the wall at the nickname, and mewled a weak ‘no’. 

But the way his hips thrusted into Morty’s hand that rested on his erection, told Morty otherwise. 

He tore the zipper open and ripped the pants down, finally freeing Rick’s erection, weighing it in his hand, wrapped his fingers around the burning flesh, thumbing the tip, that turned an angry red colour from the long wait, smearing pre cum all over it. 

“Ahhh~” Rick moaned, sounding a lot like pornstars did when they tried to fake purity and innocence of a schoolgirl that got caught smoking in the bathroom, and was then fucked over her principal’s desk. 

“You like being manhandled like this,” Morty asked with a poisonous grin on his lips, sweat running down his forehead, his own erection begging for friction in it’s boxers prison. 

Rick shook his head, eyes shut close, bangs clinging to his forehead, and gasped, “N-No.”

Morty felt a sudden burst of rage again.

“No?!” He aggressively pushed Rick’s cheeks together, making the man cry again. “You just broke your own moral, you whore.”

He let go of Rick’s wrists and his dick, ripped off, with animalistic aggression, the man’s labcoat and, with no patience left, ripped the green shirt underneath, finally getting a view on the man’s collarbones. 

He grabbed Rick’s girlish hips, pushing him up the wall, holding him up, grazing the bare skin of Rick’s back against the hard, cold stone wall. But Rick didn’t seem to mind, moaning at the pain. 

“So you don’t like this, you fucking whore, you don’t like it when I hurt you,” Morty muttered as he fumbled with his own jeans, pushing them down to his knees, freeing his dick, finally. 

He spat in his hand, gave himself a few heaven-like pumps, then went back to the shaking man in front of him. 

Morty roughly pushed two fingers into Rick’s mouth, feeling the back of his throat. Rick gagged, but his dick twitched. He moaned around Morty’s fingers, unintendedly slicking the digits up with his spit.

Morty huffed a laugh, then withdrew his fingers from Rick’s mouth. 

If that would have been any other Rick, or any other person, Morty would just fuck them senseless, without asking their permission, without even asking how they felt. 

But that was his Rick. He smelled good. And even though his shirt was ripped, and he leaked pre onto his slightly pudgy stomach, and his mouth hung open in bliss, because Morty just fucked his throat with his fingers... he still looked innocent. 

And just like that the rage wave ended and Morty’s heart ached for a second, and he pressed Rick against him, making the man wrap his legs and arms around him, then Morty strutted over to the couch, gently placing Rick down. 

He positioned himself between the other man’s legs, running the spit-slicked fingers down his length, over his balls, down to his hole, circling the entrance teasingly. 

“If you really don’t like it, then say it, because once I start, I won’t be able to stop,” Morty said seriously, watching Rick throw his head back. 

Taking the moan of pleasure as a 'proceed', Morty pushed one finger into the tight heat, nearly coming right there. 

He moved his finger slowly but steady, in and out, all while watching Rick’s expression intensely. 

When he felt that the other male relaxed enough, he added another finger, fucking Rick with a delicious feeling of sin. 

Suddenly Rick moaned needy, legs trembling, hands clutching at the cushion. Morty knew he found the perfect spot that made Rick fall apart. 

He swore under his breath, withdrew his fingers, spat on his hand, slicked himself up and pressed the head against Rick’s opening. 

Morty pushed the tip in and stopped, waiting for some sort of reaction. But Rick only threw a hand over his eyes and breathed heavily. 

The brown haired male couldn’t take it anymore and thrusted himself inside Rick with one steady push. 

“Hnghhhh,” Rick moaned, clutching at Morty’s shirt, burying his face into the crook of the neck of the younger male, then fell back again, flat on his back. 

Morty stopped, even though it cost him a lot, but he had to know if it was alright with Rick. He didn’t ever want to hurt the older male in some sort of way that would hurt him emotionally, not sexually, or... Well, to say it short; he didn’t want to do anything that Rick would be totally uncomfortable with. 

He experienced it, far too often. The innocent man didn’t deserve the rough treatment Morty put him through, even though, judging by his, hard as ever, erection, he didn’t really mind. 

Morty’s head was hanging low, he tried to calm his breathing down, but it was hard as fuck when he was inside the man he’s been having wet dreams about, even though he didn’t want to admit them. 

“M-Morty?”

Morty’s head shot upwards at the sound of his name, his eye found Rick’s clouded ones, trying to read off his face what the other man felt. 

“Yes, Rick.”

“Morty,” Rick licked his lips and took a shaky breath. “Morty, fuck me.”

...

...

‘Fuck me’

...

...

Morty didn’t thought hearing Rick swear would evict such reaction from his body, but in a second he pounded into Rick, groaning every time he knew he hit Rick’s sweet spot. 

It was as if angels sang in his head, or maybe it was just Rick clinging to him and moaning non-stop, Morty’s name or some nonsense.

At some point his lips found Rick’s again, the softness of his lips setting him off to pound harder into Rick, thrusting balls deep into the man below him. 

“You’re a slut, R-Rick,” Morty stuttered, grabbing Rick’s pale legs and swinging them over his shoulders. 

“N-Nooo~” Rick moaned.

Morty slapped Rick’s soft thigh a few times, a handprint forming almost immediately, at which Rick’s dick spilled some more pre onto his already soiled stomach. 

“Yes, your are. You’re a provoking, little slut... You provoked me, all this time, with your fucking candies, and your fucking hips... Fuck, Rick, you’re the sluttiest Rick I know.”

“NO~” Rick started crying again, probably from the helpless pleasure he felt, from the truth that he was too embarrassed to admit. 

“You’re a whore, Rick,” Morty groaned, vigorously pounding into Rick, focusing only on his sweet spot, hoarse moans from the man below him, fuelling him.

Morty knew he wouldn’t last long, not with Rick acting like this. 

“M-Morty,” Rick gasped breathlessly. “I'm- haaah~ I’m gonna-“

Morty immediately wrapped a hot, tight hand around Rick, pumping him, his thumb pressing all the while down onto his wet slit, preventing Rick from coming. 

“PLEASE!!!” Rick was positively screaming now. He tried to get Morty’s thumb off his slit, but it didn’t work. 

“Say you’re my whore,” Morty growled into Rick’s ear, a sadistic smile on his sweaty face, not once stopping the merciless pounding into Rick’s tight ass.

Rick’s back arched and lost in pleasure, he moaned, “Ahh, YES, Morty,- ah-I am your whore, please let me cum, ahh, pleEASEEE!”

Morty growled into Rick’s ear, and let go of his dick, pounding a last time into the tight heat, then spilling inside them man, drops of sweat falling onto the other’s chest, the world darkening in front of his eyes from the intense orgasm. 

A few experted flicks of the writs later, Rick came all over himself and Morty, crying out a needy high-pitched ‘Morty’, tears rolling down his red cheeks, one hand fisted into the couch, the other into Morty’s shirt. 

The slumped down onto each other, Morty slipping out of Rick’s ass to go grab a towel and clean himself up.

He nearly came again when he saw the older man still lying on the couch, legs wide spread, hole gaping, with Morty’s come running down onto the couch, spunk everywhere, his ripped clothes showing the much needed skin. 

Rick opened his dazed eyes and let out a small, adorable laugh. 

“T-That was un-e-expected,” He smiled sweetly and stretched his back, as if he just woke up from a nice nap, and wasn’t just fucked in the ass, like a cheap whore.

 

“What was unexpected,” Morty asked, coming closer and wiping Rick’s chest off the cooling come, surprising himself with his gentleness. 

“You wanted to... fuck me,” Rick blushed at the word and looked away. 

Morty gently caressed the other’s cheek. 

“Well, and what’s with that,” he asked between kissing the other, helping the other undress completely, and covering him with the blanket he found behind the couch. 

“Nobody,” Rick choked on the words, but smiled sweetly. “Nobody ever wa-wanted to d-do that... before... or w-well, uhm, ever.”

Morty froze in his tracks, turning his head around lowly to face Rick. 

“Wait... so,” he sounded unsure, but suddenly something clicked into place. “You’re... you’re a virgin?!”

Rick laughed, pulling Morty close, cuddling into the other’s side. 

“Well, I w-was,” he giggled. “Before you, uhm, before t-today.”

Morty felt foolish. God, he felt so, so stupid, fuck, he totally ruined someone’s first time. And fuck, if it was just someone, no, fuck, he ruined Rick’s first time.

He tangled his fingers into Rick’s hair, not sure whether he should apologise, or should kill himself, or...

“Rick... I-I’m so, so sorry,” Morty stuttered, unable to look into the other’s eyes. 

Rick looked up at him, sleepy but surprised. 

“What for, Morty,” Rick smiled softly at him, repositioning himself more comfortably on the couch. “I-I couldn’t have im-imagined it b-better!”

Morty smiled too, letting go of the other, so he could lie down completely, and covered Rick with the blanket so he wouldn’t feel cold. He then pulled up his jeans, sighing relieved that he did not hurt Rick, or didn’t ruin their friendship, or at least that was what seemed.

Then he went back to work. 

Before he could reach his desk, though, he heard Rick call out for him. 

“Morty?”

“Yes, Rick?”

He didn’t turn around, just listened to the other man breath for a second. 

“Morty... I wish w-we could... we could do th-this often, uhm, oh, on a regular, Gosh, basis- I m-mean if, if that’s fine w-with y-you-“

“Rick,” Morty kindly but firmly interrupted the other’s rambling. “I’d love that.”

He physically could feel the other smile, before he fell asleep, then he made his way back to his desk, popping a lollipop he found in Rick’s labcoat into his mouth in the meanwhile. 

Who knew love could taste sweet?

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Idk how old Morty was here, I never liked fanfics where you have to reimagine the characters completely, so I hope I didn't do it here. 
> 
> Plese comment if you found any mistakes, I'm not English, so that would be a giant help.


End file.
